


Our Valentine

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, William being soft because I like soft William every now and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: For all the Valentines he’s spent with someone, this is one of the few Valentines he’s spending it with someone important. All the other times, he’d play his part as boyfriend just to get a juicy reward; the chocolates and flowers were all just a means to an end for him. He didn’t really care, didn’t really care until now, that is.
Relationships: Ronald Knox/William T. Spears
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Our Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say here, just a simply, fluffy Valentine's day fic, enjoy!

For all the Valentines he’s spent with someone, this is one of the few Valentines he’s spending it with someone important. All the other times, he’d play his part as boyfriend just to get a juicy reward; the chocolates and flowers were all just a means to an end for him. He didn’t really care, didn’t really care until now, that is.

Now, he had someone important to share this day with and not just anyone ‘someone’ but the boss. William. It had been a fight to get him and a bigger fight to keep him but now, finally, it feels like all that effort wasn’t wasted. It may not have felt completely natural, for William he knows for sure, but it’s leagues better than when they first started. Each Valentines since then had been spent trying to show William he was serious about them and William being ever so dubious of him. It took a long time to _finally_ break down those walls and today, this Valentines day, it was going to be their first as a proper couple. Which leads him to looking down at the heart shaped box of chocolates he purchased barely ten minutes ago and wonders if William would like the gesture.

Thanks to a little inside source (Alan) he was told William had a small bit of a sweet tooth and Ronald doubted he’d reject his favourite chocolates (again knowledge gained from Alan) he wonders if he’d scoff at the idea of it being a gift because of today. It was no surprise William wasn’t a sappy man, or really even a romantic man, so would this come off as trying to win his favour? Ronald dearly hopes it comes off as sincere as he wants it too as he steps into William’s flat.

It’s not hard to find the man and he’s pleasantly surprised to find a casual William. A William dressed out of his work suit and wearing a sweater vest instead with less formal black slacks is one of Ronald’s favourite sights and one he doesn’t get the pleasure of seeing often. William’s even laying horizontal across the bed with a book opened in front of him.

Ronald looks at his box of chocolates then makes up his mind to approach the older man. He sets the box down next to William’s hip as he climbs onto the bed, laying himself comfortably over William, letting his legs rest over William’s; his cheek on William’s head and arms limp over William’s shoulders. “Hey.”

William cocks an eyebrow, flipping the page. “Evening. Any reason why you’re laying on me?”

“Y’ looked comfy.” he replies, moving to kiss William’s cheek. “Y’ are too.” he wraps his arms around William from behind, giving him a hug. “New book?”

“Old one I’ve yet to finish.”

“Oh.”

William closes his book while glancing behind him the best he can. “You were out longer than I was expecting. The pub I presume?”

“Um...sure.” he pushes himself up to sit on William’s lower back, taking no time to knead his fingers into William’s shoulders. The reaction he gets is immediate as William’s good posture slips and he drops completely to his stomach, dropping his head to his arm. “Feel good?”

“Brilliant.” the man sighs in content, only giving his book a fleeting glance when he accidentally knocks it off the bed.

Ronald smiles, easing away the tension that’s always present in William’s shoulders and back. Even when he’s relaxing, or trying too, that tension never goes away, Ronald notes, even on those _rare_ times he can share a bath with William in his godsend of a tub. “So…” he begins, wondering how to broach the subject. “Um, any dinner plans?”

“None that I’m aware of. Why? Have you planned something?”

“No.” he doesn’t mean to sound disappointed but in the back of his mind, he’d been expecting William to surprise him with some romantic dinner he’d set up. He shouldn’t be all that surprised there isn’t.

Hear Ronald’s tone and feeling the pressure from Ronald’s hands decrease, William opens his eyes. He lays there, silent a moment, before reaching back to grab one of Ronald’s hands, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. “Would you get off me for a moment love?” Ronald blinks. Terms of endearment aren’t all that rare anymore but William usually saves them for special occasions, which now has Ronald very curious.

He obeys, sliding off William’s back and snatching the box of chocolates, hiding them behind himself as William turns over. To Ronald’s further surprise, he removes himself from the bed entirely and approaches the large oak wardrobe. He hesitates for a second before opening the doors then pauses an even longer second, grabs something then finally turns back to Ronald. What instantly catches Ronald’s attention is a bouquet of beautiful red roses held in William’s hands. He stares at them for maybe too long before he trails his eyes back to William’s face. His cheeks are actually pink and his own eyes are looking off to the side. “I may have, went out after work to purchase these for you.”

“...you got me...roses?”

William takes a deep breath. “I did. I know…” Ronald can see the brief frustration on his face as he fights to find the right words, to come off as meaningful as he wants too. “I know these few years we’ve been seeing each other have been a trying experience, especially since I was very...insecure about you. About us. There were plenty of reasons running through my mind of why you wanted to be with me and all of them lead me to thinking you simply wanted something from me, be it less work, vacation time, anything that I could give you.” he licks his dry bottom lip then continues, “I’d been hurt like that before and your reputation back then was very, I thought, quite damning evidence of that being the case.” he takes a deep breath, locking their eyes and if Ronald didn’t know any better, they looked a bit watery. “You’ve shown me nothing but patience and love and I’ve barely given any of that to you in return. I want to do better starting from now on, to show you everything you’ve shown me, to return everything you’ve given me one hundred percent. To give you the love I know I’ve deprived you of. I know, telling you all this on today of all days may be hitting the nail on the head, however, I don’t think I could muster the courage to tell you any other day.”

Ronald sits there for a second before carefully sliding off the bed, as if William will bolt at any quick movement. He almost expects this to be a dream but when he stands right in front of him, William doesn’t disappear and Ronald doesn’t wake up. Really, how William looks right now, is telling enough that he’s not dreaming; the worry in his watery eyes, the shake to his hands, how he’s holding his breath as he waits for the rejection to come, how he’s baring his soul to Ronald, showing him the man that William hides under so many cold layers, it’s not something Ronald could have ever dreamed up. “William,” he starts, cupping his hands around William's to halt their shaking, “you mean it?”

“I do.”he looks down at the flowers. “Perhaps cliche of me, but—”

“I love ‘em!” Ronald says, smiling brightly and taking the flowers from William’s hands. “I mean it. I really do Will.”

“Are you certain? If not, I could always—”

He’s interrupted with a kiss this time. A soft, sweet kiss that has William circling his arms around Ronald’s waist and letting his eyes drift close, his shoulders going lax. “Nah. I’m keepin’ ‘em.”

He actually gets a smile in return, a rare, soft one that Ronald imprints into memory right away. He holds the roses close to him, tempted to go in for another kiss when William’s eyes catch the vibrant red contrasting hard against the black of the duvet on the bed. “What is that?”

Ronald turns around, his own cheeks flushing now. “Um, it’s for you…” he returns the flowers to William to pick up the box. “I wasn’t sure if we were doin’ Valentines or not untilI I decided to give in and get y’ somethin’. I mean, I know it’s not as major as flowers, but Alan told me these were your favourites.”

They switch, Ronald taking back his flowers as William takes the box. Ronald watches with bated breath as William opens the lid. For a split second, Ronald’s worried he got the brand wrong or he misheard Alan when he was telling him William’s little secret, but the soft look he gives Ronald, along with that smile again, calms his nerves. “These are my favourite.” he plucks a heart shaped chocolate from the box and takes a bite. It’s just as good as he recalled them being; dark chocolate coating a chocolate mint mousse type filling on the inside. “Thank you Ronald, truly.”

“Yeah, well, thanks for the flowers. They’re really pretty!”

He watches William replace the lid of the box and place it back on the bed. To his surprise, he takes his bouquet and places it next to the chocolates and before he can ask what he’s doing, William’s pulling him into a tight, warm and secure hug. He blinks, feeling William’s arms holding him as close as he can and he smiles, wrapping his arms just as tightly around William, burying his face into William’s shoulder. One of William’s hands begins stroking through his hair and for the first time in...actually, maybe, for the _first_ time, Ronald feels like this is a true embrace. That William loves him, that William wants him, that William will make good on his word on trying to put effort into his part of the relationship, that he wants it to work just as much as Ronald does. “Happy Valentines, Ronald.”

Ronald grins so wide into William’s shoulder, squeezing him even tighter if possible. “Happy Valentine’s day, William.”


End file.
